November 12, 2012 Monday Night RAW
The November 12, 2012 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on November 12, 2012 at Nationwide Arena in Columbus, Ohio. Episode summary Vickie Guerrero presented audio evidence of the "AJ scandal" They say the truth will set you free, so who was left liberated when Vickie Guerrero finally convinced AJ Lee to give her side of the "AJ scandal"? Well, that's a complicated question to answer. You see, while Vickie (and Dolph Ziggler, who remained in the ring for moral support) seemed to be scraping the bottom of the barrel in their supposed evidence against AJ and the Cenation leader. What transpired on Monday seemed to turn the tide, stunningly enough, back in their favor. For one, Vickie finally got AJ to tell her side of the story, and from the get-go, the former Raw General Manager seemed uncommonly on-edge when addressing the scandal. "I admit it!" AJ barked after Vickie's needling reached its breaking point, although her follow-up managed to leave Vickie somewhat at a loss for words. "John Cena and I ... are just friends." With Vickie reeling, AJ attempted to get to the bottom of the Managing Supervisor's slanderous efforts: lingering embarrassment over Mr. McMahon's appointment of AJ as Raw GM at Raw 1,000, compounded by AJ's previous humiliation of Vickie and, of course, the ever-present threat of yet another beatdown at AJ's hands. But while a picture is supposedly worth a thousand words, what Vickie had in store for the former Raw GM seemed to unnerve her more than any security footage ever could: audio evidence. "What happened last night was a mistake," boomed a supposed voicemail from AJ after Vickie cued it up over the TitanTron loudspeakers. "I want to stop ... but ... when I see you ... I lose control," purred another, leaving AJ genuinely baffled over the origins of the messages. The voice was, indeed, hers, but the messages, she swore, were doctored. She immediately called into question how Vickie got her hands on them. Never one to pass up the opportunity to insult someone, Ziggler interjected himself here. "What's more embarrassing?" The Showoff sneered. "The fact that John won't talk to you anymore, or all those nights in his hotel room?" Cue the trumpets and the M.O.P. sample, because this latest insult brought out Cena, who stomped down to AJ's rescue, but found his services somewhat unwarranted: Vickie stopped the Cenation leader from decking Ziggler ... and proceeded to do the honors herself, flooring Mr. Money in the Bank with a slap to the face before finally allowing Cena to eject the shamed Showoff from the ring. Layla vs Kaitlyn The Divas division got itself a big shake-up on Raw this week when Kaitlyn defeated Layla to once again throw her name in the race for the Divas Championship, and officially securing herself a match against Eve at Survivor Series. While Eve sat at commentary, dismissing Kaitlyn as inexperienced and too amateur a competitor to present a serious challenge for her championship, the former NXT standout proved the champion wrong in resounding fashion, reversing Layla's wild offense into a thunderous reverse DDT that spelled doom for both Layla and, potentially, Eve's title reign as well. Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel vs The Prime Time Players, Epico & Primo It was chaos in Columbus when four of WWE's most high-octane tag teams collided in an 8-Man Tag Team Match, but it was an entirely unrelated Superstar who seemed to raise the most eyebrows throughout the course of the showstopping contest. Primo had just begun a bout of offense in the ring when Ricardo Rodriguez strolled down the ramp and passed a note to Rosa Mendes outside the ring. Although the message's contents remained undisclosed, it was enough to flush Rosa's cheeks and distract Primo enough for Rey Mysterio to tag in. Mysterio unleashed a whirlwind of attacks on the former WWE Tag Team Champion, culminating in him tossing Primo over the ropes in one of his most eye-popping offensive sequences in recent memory. Of course, Titus O'Neil was right there to bring Mysterio back down to earth. A series of backbreakers from "The Big Deal" left The Master of the 619 reeling on the mat, and the punishment continued for Mysterio after Primo and Darren Young tagged in to continue the attack. Mysterio managed to create separation and tag in Kidd, who stormed into the match like a house on fire and gave Young no room to breathe in an astounding offensive barrage that left "Mr. No Days Off" stumbling aimlessly around the ring. Kidd looked to seal the victory for his team by applying the Dungeon Lock, and that's when chaos struck. All the combatants stormed the ring in quick succession, and Young attempted to capitalize by hitting Kidd with the Gutbuster. Kidd twisted Young into a hurricanrana, leaving the door open for Mysterio to dial up the 619, while Gabriel sealed the deal with a 450 Splash to leave the foiled foursome slinking to the showers. Results * Singles Match: Kaitlyn defeated Layla * 8-Man Tag Team Match: Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Tyson Kidd & Justin Gabriel defeated The Prime Time Players & Primo & Epico (w/ Rosa Mendes) Media Category:2012 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:AJ Lee Category:Layla Category:Kaitlyn Category:Episodes featuring Eve Torres Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:WWE television episodes